Windswept Gilbert - Hiatus
by LJS2301
Summary: Mavis Gilbert lost her parents. Everyone seems to being getting better with their grief... everyone but her. Now Elena has a new boyfriend, and he's brought trouble along with him. Mavis doesn't quite know how to cope.
1. Chapter 1

**_I'm writing another fanfiction, and this time it's about The Vampire Diaries. I did try this once, but it was a very unoriginal story. This one might not be very original either, but I'm going to give it a try. Wish me luck ;)_**

A girl by the name of Mavis Gilbert had a very normal life; up until the day her parents died. Nobody would have lived a normal life after that, especially at the tender age of seventeen. Seventeen was the age where you were suppose to enjoy the last of your careless teenage freedom before you reached eighteen. You weren't suppose to be mourning for your parents, and you most definitely weren't suppose to shut yourself in because of it.

After the car accident Mavis wanted to blame someone. She wanted to blame Elena; she wanted to blame the people who had the stupid party on that same night. She wanted to blame her parents for leaving her behind with so much grief, but she couldn't. She knew that their was no one to blame, and she knew that it wouldn't have made her feel better anyways. Now she was just laying on her bed hoping that the grip on her heart would loosen.

Today was the first day back to school, and she couldn't have been more unprepared. She was still in her pajamas, still mostly asleep, and still not likely to get up. Ready to give into the temptation of slumber she buried herself under the covers, and closed her eyes. The sweet dreams of last night, flashed beneath her eyes. That was until a loud bang, most likely from her door hitting the wall, sounded through the room startling her awake.

"Just let me sleep a few more minutes." Mavis said groggily.

The woman at the door couldn't have been more displeased. Striding further into the room the very annoyed aunt grabbed a hold of the covers and she yanked.

Mavis unprepared for the stiff coldness followed the blankets unwillingly, and that was how she found herself laying across the floor with a smug Jenna standing above her.

"Come on, was that really necessary. A simple,"Get up Mavis!" would have been fine." The groaning girl said from the floor.

"Don't give me that. You know exactly what I would have gotten in response to that."Jenna said, still smug with her arms crossed.

Mavis now fully awake, she pulls herself up from the floor and she quickly shoves Jenna out of her room.

"I'll be down in five minutes!"

"You better!", was Jenna's only reply.

Still cold from the sudden removal of her blankets, Mavis quickly puts on a tee-shirt and her jeans, and she throws her favorite jacket on to add some extra warmth. Satisfied with the outfit she shoves on her old converse, and she heads down stairs following the smell of coffee.

Before she reaches the kitchen she hears Elena say, "It's all about the coffee, Aunt Jenna."

Deciding to make her presence know, she walks through the kitchen, and steals the cup of coffee out of Elena's hand, just before Jeremy does, and she takes her seat at the counter. Mavis then takes her time corrupting the coffee with her sweet sugar and milk, and she takes a nice warm drink. Elena looks on with annoyance, but then turns away and makes herself another cup, which Jeremy steals next.

"Come on people! Quit stealing my coffee!"

A quiet chuckle escapes from Mavis's mouth, and Jenna doesn't even care enough to hold hers back. Jeremy of course doesn't give two shits, and he ignores her. Mavis now with a comforting warmth in her stomach, takes her cup to the sink. She didn't have or want a ride to school today, so she gave a quick goodbye to her family, and she walk out of the house.

tvdtvdtvdtvdtvdtvd

It took her a good twenty minutes, but she finally made it to school. From the bell ringing in the air she had about 5 minutes until she had to go to class. Which was the perfect amount of time for her to get to her locker, and to history class on time. Deciding to give herself a couple more minutes Mavis runs to her locker. Putting in the combination, she grabs her stuff and slams her locker door closed. Turning to go to Mr. Tanners class she see's someone she doesn't recognize walk into his classroom. Not giving it much thought she goes to History.

When she walks into the classroom, she looks towards her normal spot only to see it's taken by some new kid. Mavis now a little annoyed, decides not to bother with it, and takes a seat further back from what she's use to. She feels eyes on her all the way to her seat. Once she sits down, she looks towards the penetrating eyes only to _once again_ see the new kid. He better not become a problem.

Stefan, not fully aware of Mavis' annoyance, is taken back by her appearance. He looks towards the front to make sure Elena hasn't switched seats, and when he realizes she hasn't he looks back again towards Mavis.

Now fully annoyed with the new found attention, Mavis decides to give him a piece of her mind, but before she can say anything Mr. Tanner decides to make his presence known. He doesn't even start with a hello; he just starts lecturing about The Civil War. The new kid finally no longer looking at her, she allows her head to fall against her desk ready for another year of boring history.

Just when she was about to fall asleep, the bell goes off signal the end of first period. Quickly sitting up Mavis grabs her things and she leaves the classroom, ignoring her sister and definitely ignoring the new kid.

tvdtvdtvdtvdtvdtvdtvd

You could say that Mavis was anti-social, but it was never as bad as it was now. She would have usually hung out with Elena and her friends, but now days that was something she never wanted to do. They weren't really friends to begin with, but they were people to talk with. Currently Mavis ignored just about everybody. It was a surprise even to herself that she was even going to yelling at the new guy. Normally she would have completely ignored the staring, but my god it was ticking her off. She wished she could get that little urge to yell out of her head, but nope she's stuck with it.

Deciding to distract herself, Mavis goes ahead to work early. She worked at the Mystic Grill; not a very original job, but it paid well. The other jobs around town were completely stupid, and besides she worked in the kitchen which allowed her some space away from other people's complaints. Whenever a customer complained they complained to the waitresses not the cooks, which sucked for them.

Mavis went in through the back door which let her avoid the crowd of teenagers inside. Her evening was filled with cheese burgers, fries, and greasy whatever's, but she got the job done. Wiping some sweat off her brow she decided to take her break. Taking of her apron and hanging it on the hook next to the door she left the building. Not taken with standing in an alley, Mavis went to the front of the building. There wasn't anyone currently out there, so it was more silence for her break. Leaning against the building she looked out in front of her.

There wasn't a whole lot to see. Just some businesses and a random patch of trees. You'd think there'd be something beautiful out here, but there isn't. If you want something beautiful you have to go further out, and further out is in the woods where the animal attacks are happening, so she wouldn't recommend doing that. People are walking pass with their friends and family, and here she is all alone. It's not like people haven't tried approaching her, she just never gave them a chance to connect. That's what she needs though. She needs a friend who she can rely on and who can rely on her. Surprisingly Mavis is very loyal even with no friends.

"You okay?", is what brings Mavis out of her self-analyzing. Standing in front of her was the new kid from school. She could admit he was handsome, but she didn't care to much for looks. If you were a jerk with a cute face, you were a jerk. She hoped he wasn't for his sake.

"Yeah I'm fine. What do you want?" Mavis replied monotonously.

The guy seemed taken back by her response, but she wasn't going to play nice. Especially for him; she's seen the way he looks at Elena, and she don't really trust his intentions.

"I just thought I'd introduce myself since I'm now friends with your sister. I'm Stefan." he says with what's suppose to be a charming smile.

She didn't fall for it, if anything it set her more against him. If he's wanting brownie points he might want to go see Jenna for that. For her that puts you lower in the dislike book. He might want to try not being desperate for the sister's approval. That's probably why his smile lessens and he takes a step back. Mavis didn't really notice how close he was before that.

"Well Stefan, next time try and lose the fake personality. I don't care that your into my sister, and I doubt she'll pay any attention to my opinion of you, so you can go away."

Deciding that her break was indeed over, she leaves the new guy, Stefan, and she heads back in to work once again.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of Mavis' week went a little like this. Waking up to the face of her Aunt Jenna, while refusing to wake up on her own. Getting dress and drinking coffee in the morning, along with walking to school. Making it to class with just enough time to spare, and with that avoiding the new kid Stefan who still wants to make friends with her. He'll give up eventually; it might just take another week or so. He didn't seem like the type to give up easily.

_'Maybe it has something to do with having the same face as Elena, and making sure he didn't mix the two of us up. Which shouldn't be hard since I have short hair and Elena doesn't.'_

She would have kept it long since it looked nice, but it would often weigh her head down, so she decided once and for all to keep her locks short. She didn't regret her decision, and if you told her it looked nicer grown out she'd normally responded with a flip of her finger. Mavis didn't care for people judging her, especially when it seemed they were comparing her to Elena. Don't get her wrong, she loved Elena, but she couldn't stand being compared to the perfect daughter. She liked being her anti-social self and her parents did too, so if her parents were fine with it so was she.

Now that her mom and dad were gone though she may have taken her anti-social personality to new levels. Mavis doesn't do it on purpose; she doesn't even realize she's doing it. She has noticed though that she doesn't have anyone besides her family. Though Jeremy might not count; he's a bit of a douche at the moment. The point is that Mavis knows she's lonely and she's craving companionship. She's just afraid of letting that person down.

tvdtvdtvdtvdtvdtvd

When Mavis was young she had a pretty decent size group of friends, and her best friend was a girl named Courtney Stones. They never left each others side, and they never _did_ until sixth grade. They were out in the playground, enjoying their last year of recess. A boy came up to them asking if they wanted to play soccer with his group. Mavis of course denied, but Courtney was all for it. Courtney looked to Mavis with a look of annoyance on her face. Mavis didn't have a single clue as to what caused it.

"Why do you always do that. You never let me hangout with anybody else. I'm tired of you keeping me from having fun."

"I thought we were having fun. We were looking at the clouds. Besides I never kept you from hanging out with anyone. You always chose to stay with me I've never stopped you." Mavis says back, defending herself.

"Whatever I don't want to hang out with you any more. You never want to do anything interesting. All you do is lay around or read; your so boring." That was the last thing Courtney said before she left her. Mavis was alone for the first time and she didn't really know what to do with herself.

tvdtvdtvdtvdtvdtvdtvd

That was only the beginning. Mavis would occasionally make good friends with someone, but then they would eventually leave. It always seemed to be for the same reason; Mavis not being fun enough or good enough. There seemed to be no difference and no in between. Her parents would worry and they would comfort her every time she'd lose a friend, but even then it never filled that emptiness in her.

Mavis was jealous of how Elena easily made nice with people, and how they seemed to honestly care for her. She wanted that, she wanted that so badly, but she knew it'd never happen. Mavis excepted her fate and she worked even harder in loving her family. In filling the gap in her heart that everybody else seemed to have filled.

Now here she was once again sitting in front of her parents grave and filling them in on the details of her life knowing there wasn't much to tell. She told them of Elena's new boyfriend and how he apparently wanted to be friends with her. She told them how boring Mr. Tanner's class was just like usual. They probably got tired of hearing that, but it's true. Everyone in town would agree that Mr. Tanner was a bore.

She didn't quite know what else to say, so she leaned back on her hands and looked at the sky. Mavis did that a lot; she would stop doing what she was doing and she'd look at the scenery around her. Not fully up to looking around the depressing cemetery she looked up into the sky. What she saw always took her breath away. The blue sky was always at its best in the early evening, just before it got dark. The white clouds contrasting against the sky always made a magnificent picture. Sometimes she'd wished she had a camera at these moments just to capture the scene playing before her.

At that very moment the sky got darker, and she knew it was about time to head home. She spent most of that Saturday at the house and here with her parents. Mavis felt pretty good after a day like this. Getting up she grabbed her satchel bag and she hefted it onto her shoulder. Doing a quick supply count, and satisfied with her results, she began her long trek home.

It was a little creepy walking on the empty road alone, but she dealt. Well that was before the animals in the woods decide to make their presence known. First it started of with a few crow calls and then the growling begin.

_'Great I was going to die from an animal attack. Of course that would be my luck.'_

Mavis started walking faster knowing it wouldn't make much of a difference, but deciding a few minutes knocked off the average time was better than nothing. The noises continued to get louder and louder, and just when she was about to a bolt an unlikely savior came along in an old red Porsche.

It slowly came to a halt beside her with the window rolled down. When she saw who was in there she knew she should have ran when she had the chance. It was Stefan and of course he had to be the nice guy.

"You need a ride home? Its about to get dark and its not safe out here with all of these animal attacks."

With a roll of her eyes she replies with her normal sarcastic response. "I'd rather face the mountain lion, or whatever, than get a ride with you."

Then it was his turn to roll his eyes. He just didn't understand what made him so dislikable. Elena didn't seemed to have a problem with him, neither did her friends besides Bonnie. She didn't trust him much either. Mavis, he was a bit more concern about and he wanted to make sure she was doing okay after the accident. He didn't really know about her until Monday this week when he started school. She gave him the surprise of his life when he saw her. Stefan couldn't believe there was two of them. Two more Katherines walking around in the same town, but nothing like her. He hoped.

Mavis saw him roll his eyes, and she didn't bother with a goodbye when she started to walk away. He didn't give up easily this time. Now he was driving beside her, keeping at her pace.

"Dude, we're going to have a serious problem if you keep following me." Mavis said with annoyance in her voice.

Now with a smirk on his face he replies, "I think the more serious problem is that your walking home in the dark with no protect in sight."

"And I also have my sister's creepy boyfriend following me in said dark."

"Hey, I'm not creepy, your just overly paranoid."

"And now the creepy boyfriend's insulting me. Great just what I need." Mavis says. She picks up her pace hoping he'll take the hint and go away.

"Come on, you're over reacting. Just let me take you home, so your family doesn't have to worry about you being out late. I promise no funny business."

Stopping her angry steps she turns to face the still car. Stefan's about to say more when he see's the look of contemplation on her face. He gives her a minute to come to a decision, and when she reluctantly nods he gives her a smile and unlocks the passenger door.

Mavis slowly walks around the car and she hesitates to get in. knowing she'll probably regret this she gets into the car and she awaits the pestering questions.


	3. Chapter 3

"So what's your favorite color?"

"Really, that's the first question you decide to ask?" Mavis asks incredulously.

With an innocent expression on his face he says, "Sure, it's an easy question. I don't have some evil motive you know."

Still suspicious of his intentions she answers him. "It's yellow currently."

"Currently? What do you mean by that?"

"It shouldn't be too hard to figure out from the context clues. My favorite color changes from now and then. Just ask the next question already."

And it continued on from there. Stefan would ask simple questions knowing Mavis would answer them. Mavis would then in return ask him something. It wasn't anything mind blowing, but it gave Mavis a chance to learn some things about him. He seemed to be a loner which wasn't really surprising from the little friends he's made from school. Mostly being Elena and maybe Bonnie and Caroline, but she wasn't sure. His answers were simple enough, and so were her's. They had about fifteen more minutes before they reached her house, and that was when the questions started to reach unwanted territory.

"Next question, what are your friends like?"

This causes Mavis to tense up and look out the window, but she goes ahead and answers anyways. "I don't have any, next question."

"Wait, what do you mean you have no friends? What about Bonnie and Caroline?"

"They're Elena's friends not mine. I think we can stop with the questions now."

Mavis now done with the twenty questions continues to look out the window. An awkward silence is left between them, and it only stops when they reach Mavis' house. Quickly unbuckling her seat belt Mavis makes to leave the car, but Stefan stops her before she can.

With his hand now lightly holding on to her arm he says, "Mavis, I know what it's like to have no one. I also know what its like to lose your parents," Mavis looks back at him when he says this," I'm just trying to say that if you need anything you can talk to me. Even if you just need to rant and yell at someone, and I'm not just doing this because your Elena's sister."

Pulling her arm out of his hold she sits back for a second. Mavis definitely didn't expect those to be the words that came out of his mouth. She didn't think he'd actually care enough to notice that she was alone. Sure it's be great if she could have someone to finally talk to, but she didn't know him. Not really. Even with the questions that were asked and answered.

With a heavy sigh she turns to him. "Look, I get you want to help, but you don't know me and I don't know you. I don't really see how you could help me, and I'm sorry you lost your parents too, but that doesn't mean you'd understand. Thanks for the offer, but I think I'm going to past."

Before Stefan can get a word in Mavis leaves the car. Without looking back, she heads inside and she willingly sits through the worried rant of Aunt Jenna.

tvdtvdtvdtvdtvdtvd

Today was Monday, and she wasn't looking forward to the new week. If anything she was dreading it. She had a feeling that Stefan was going to try to talk to her again, so she wasn't going to let that happen. Not if she had a say in it.

Since today was going to be warmer than usual she decide to ditch her jeans today. Mavis instead went with a pair of shorts and a graphic t-shirt. She put on her combat boots and she grabbed a cardigan just in case the school was colder than it was outside. Feeling satisfied with her choice of wear she headed downstairs to the kitchen.

Jenna left early this morning for a lecture and Jeremy must have decided he didn't feel up to another one of Elena's speeches, so it was just her and Elena this morning. Mavis ignored her sister for the moment, and prepared herself some luxurious cereal, Honey Bunches of Oats. Sweet satisfaction always came with this cereal, and it never once disappointed.

Munching away, and still oblivious to her twin in the room, she didn't notice the unusual silence coming from Elena. Once she was done she took her bowl to the sink, cleaned it, and put it in the dish rack. Finally deciding to notice her sister, Mavis sees a look of sadness fallen across her face.

Walking up to her, Mavis throws an arm around her shoulder. "Okay Cupcake, you got my attention. Now do you want to tell me what's got you all down or what?"

Looking up at her, Elena throws Mavis her signature doe eyes and she lets loose. "I know you don't like Stefan and neither does Bonnie, and I wish you all would just get along. I don't like that we never hang out anymore. It'll probably get worse with me now dating Stefan."

"Well if you really must know, I don't exactly dislike Stefan. If anything I might be okay with him for your sake, but you can't just force people to like each other. It has to come naturally, but maybe a little shove could help, with say a dinner. Maybe sometime this week. It might be able to fix your little problem."

Now with a smile growing on both of their faces Elena give her opinion. "That sounds great. You can help me with dinner and you, Bonnie, and Stefan will finally connect some how, and everyone one with be happy."

Mavis' smile drops a little when she processes what Elena's said. "Wait I just told you I didn't have a problem with Stefan. You don't need to drag me to this dinner idea."

"Come on, I want you to more then "not dislike" Stefan and this dinner could really help. Besides out of everyone in this house you might be the only one who doesn't poison our food. Please, don't let me do this alone."

Now with Elena's puppy eyes on full display, Mavis knew she'd never say no and get out of this, so with a reluctant yes she left ahead of Elena and went to school. The only thing on her mind being how much she was regretting being Elena's twin. She knew without a doubt that she'd never be able to rid herself of Stefan.

**_Welp, there's Chapter 3. I know its been a few days since I've updated, but I have a tendency to get writers block very often. I've also never completed a story before, so hopeful this will be my first. Make sure to leave me some review. Thank You!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Since Elena's decided that it's perfectly fine to leave Mavis all on her own in making dinner, she was going to make what she wanted, and Mavis wanted Chinese. Specifically chow mien noodles. Originally she was going to make Italian, but she thought Elena was going to help her do that. At least it's still pasta; it's just not Italian.

So here she was in the warm muggy kitchen while Elena was busy getting ready for the dinner tonight. Mavis herself still had to change out of the sweatpants she was wearing, and take a shower. She didn't really feel up to smelling like food tonight, and deciding that the noodles were indeed done she went up stairs to take her shower.

Choosing to wash her hair tomorrow, she quickly washed the smell of food off her body. Now dried and standing in her underwear Mavis tried to decide on what to wear, and not wanting to dress up she went with the simplest choice. A nice shirt and jeans.

Now dressed to sort of impress, she walked over to Elena's room to see what was taking so long. She gave a quick knock on the door, and not hearing any startled yelps she walked into the room only to see Elena looking at herself in the mirror.

"If your worried about how you look then stop, because you look great. Just like you always do."

Startled by her voice, Elena jumps around. With her hand on her heart she says, "Jesus! Maybe don't scare me half to death. Thanks for the compliment, but that's not what I'm worried about."

Giving a shrug at her comment Mavis goes to stand beside her. "If that's not what your worried about then what is it? If it's about Bonnie not liking Stefan, then there's nothing to worry about. She'll see the effort you put into this dinner. Even if you left me to cook on my own." That comment earned her a punch in the shoulder. Apparently done with the conversation Elena links her arm with Mavis' and drags her down stairs.

Just as they reach the bottom there's a knock at the door. Giving Elena a shove in that direction, Mavis walks back into the kitchen. Checking the food to make sure it's still hot, she hears footsteps from outside the kitchen. Grabbing the hot dish, Mavis takes it out to the dining table.

"What is this?" Elena's asks when she see's the food.

"This is what we're having for dinner. It would have been what you wanted if you would have helped me. Now we're having Chinese." once again receiving a punch from Elena.

"Stop hitting me woman!" Mavis yells while rubbing her poor arm.

Off to the side is Bonnie observing them. She probably wasn't use to the way the twins were acting towards each other. Which wasn't surprising since she probably hasn't seen the two together since high school started two years ago. Elena excepting the fact she wasn't getting Italian tonight, grabbed Bonnie and pulled her to the kitchen, probably to have girlfriend talk.

Mavis not seeing much of a point in staying in the dining room, left for the comfy couch in the living room. She still wasn't looking forward to this dinner, and she didn't understand why she had to be here. It wasn't like she hung out with Elena's friends and she wasn't going to start now. Mavis had a feeling that something was going to go wrong tonight, and she hoped it wasn't her poisoning the guests. She's never made homemade chow mien noodles before. _'At least it smelled okay.'_

She's pulled out of her worries by the thudding sounds coming from the door. She gave it a minute, and when nobody came out of the kitchen she knew she'd have to answer it. With a reluctant sigh Mavis pulls herself up from the couch and goes to greet the unwanted guest. Just when the knocking begin again she pulled the door open to see Stefan standing behind it.

"Welcome to my humble abode. Make yourself at home. Home Sweet Home. Those are the things you say to guest right? I'm pretty sure they are." She's graced with an eye roll.

"Hello Mavis, It's nice to see you again. From the clear boredom on your face, I take it you don't want to be here?"

"You guessed correctly, so why don't we get through this dinner and make Elena happy. That's why we're all here." Taking a hold of his wrist Mavis drags the guy inside, and she takes him to Elena. Stefan didn't resist, and the smell coming from within the house allowed Mavis to drag him more easily.

Walking into the dining room Elena and Bonnie look up at their entrance. "Great your both here, and now we can start on dinner." Elena says happily.

tvdtvdtvdtvdtvdtvd

_'God this is so boring.' _Nobody was saying anything, and the silence in the room couldn't have been more awkward. Finally Elena seemed to have enough and she filled the silence with her voice.

"Bonnie, did you see how Stefan caught that football this afternoon, it was amazing."

"Yeah, I did." was Bonnie's only response.

The silence commenced once again. Mavis took her phone out and she begin to read the book she downloaded. The book she was reading was called The Way of Kings by Brandon Sanderson. It was pretty good so far; she had the paper copy in her room, but thought it'd be rude if she actually left the table._ 'Look at me being considerate to the people I don't want here.' _

Elena once again began to talk, and not feeling up to listening Mavis allowed herself to be absorbed into her story. The main character was questioning is sanity when a the bright spirit started to talk to him without any tricks. It was like she said before, pretty good. The scraping of chairs against the floor brought her attention back to reality.

"We're going to go to the living room. Come on no more reading for you." Elena says while taking her phone.

"Seriously, your taking my only source of entertain? Elena, lets be reasonable there's no reason for me to be here. Let me go to my room, and we can call it a night." Mavis says reasonably, maybe a little desperately.

A big "Nope" was her response, and she was once again forced to go through the torture of human interaction._ 'I think my own sister enjoys my suffering.' _Apparently Bonnie and Stefan found my suffering amusing too from the smiles on their faces. Making sure she was the first in the living room she plopped herself into her favorite chair making a noise of relaxation. And then the others came into the living room.

"Great, now we're all gathered around. What do we want to do? Gossip about boys? Share our deepest darkest secrets, because that totally sounds like fun." clear sarcasm in Mavis' voice. A knock at the door saves the others from having to respond, and Elena takes her chance to leave the room for a moment. The voice of Caroline resonates from the front door, and whatever followed her caused Stefan to get up and leave too. That left Bonnie and Mavis alone for a moment. It looked like Bonnie wanted to say something, but she held back.

Two new people, besides Elena and Stefan, walked into the room. One was Caroline, and the other was a man with dark hair and vibrant blue eyes. He looked like the trouble Mavis _didn't _want in the house tonight.

The man looked around the room, and when his eyes landed on her, his pleasant smile turned into a smirk. _'Like I thought, Trouble.'_

"Well look at that. I must be seeing double."

"Great! That must mean you need a hospital. You can leave now." Mavis said enthusiastically with a little wave.

The slight chuckle from Stefan kept the little smile on her face from falling. Especially when she got a glare from the strange man, and said glare disappeared in a matter of seconds. _'Well look at that. We have ourselves a new two-facer.' _

Taking a step closer the man introduces himself. "I'm Damon. Stefan's older brother you've probably never heard of me before."

The smile on Mavis' face was gone now. "I don't really care."

"Mavis! Stop being rude please, they're our guest."

With a roll of her eyes, Mavis didn't respond and she slouched lowering in her chair. She didn't like this Damon character. He seemed more trouble than Stefan did. She didn't know what was up with the taste of men Elena and Caroline had. Did girls just have a thing for weird and mysterious. At least Bonnie had some sense. It felt like this night would never end.

**_Okay, it sort of feels like I left on a cliffhanger, but not really. Because basically next chapter for the dinner scene with follow the episode. Thanks for reading!_**


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the evening was spent with Damon trying to bring suspicion to his brother and Caroline giving insults every time she opened her mouth. Mavis didn't think Caroline knew she was actually doing it, but the clear jealousy written on her face made it almost impossible to believe. At some point Elena left to clean the dishes and Bonnie went with her. Damon went to the kitchen to drop off a dirty dish, and at first Mavis was going to follow, but the questions Stefan was asking Caroline kept her from moving.

"That's a really nice scarf." Stefan says

Caroline brings her hand up to touch it. "Thank you. It's new."

"Can I see it? I mean, would you mind taking it off?" With the question said, Mavis gives him a weird look. She didn't know why he'd want to look at a women's scarf, but Caroline's response causes her to pause.

"Oh, I can't."

"Why not? You okay?"

"Um...all I know is I can't take it off." Caroline says now confused herself.

_'Why couldn't she take of her scarf?'_

Damon walks back into the room and stands behind the couch. "So, what are we kids talking about?"

Stefan, who was sitting on the couch leans away from him a little. "I was just commenting on her scarf."

Mavis chooses then to make her presence known. "I can see why he did." she then looks towards Caroline. "You scarf is very nice, I sort of wish I had one."

A look of confusion falls on Caroline's face. "Thanks...I guess."

"Why don't you two go help Elena and Bonnie with the dishes, I think they needed some help." Damon says while focusing on Caroline. Surprisingly she gets up to go help the girls in the kitchen. Mavis didn't think Caroline was one to do dishes. He must have thought I'd leave anyways, just to get away from him and Stefan. He was wrong.

"I think three people can hand dishes. You don't need an entire team to do them." Mavis said. She then allowed herself to sink further into her chair. He looked like he was going to insist, but she closed her eyes and ignored him. Nothing further was said. Mavis thought the two brothers might have been whispering to each other, but she wasn't sure. They must have been whispering very quietly.

The water from the dishes being washed turned off, and the footsteps of the girls could be heard walking back into the room.

"I think we can call it a night." Elena says tiredly.

She goes to lead everyone to the door, but Stefan stays back. Most likely to stay with Elena a few more minutes. Mavis finally able to leave gets up from her chair and goes to her room. Before she can get upstairs Damon calls her name.

"Nice meeting you, sunshine. I think we might be seeing more of each other."

Half way up the stairs she turns around. "I actually don't think we will. Why don't you go to your car, and get out of my house." She says with loathing in her voice.

Elena just rolls her eyes at Mavis' response and Damon smiles at her, like she's told a joke. Clearly he wasn't getting the picture, or he just enjoyed annoying her. Stefan goes to Damon and pushes him out the door.

"Sorry about him, Mavis. You don't need to worry about him."

"I wasn't planning to."

With the last word she leaves the two behind and goes to her room. Quickly chancing into her large sleep shirt, Mavis flops onto her bed and she buries herself under the covers. Memories from earlier that night come to the front of her mind. Why Caroline couldn't take her scarf off completely confused her, maybe worried her. There must have been a reason why she couldn't take it off. The way Damon squeezed his way into their lives shouldn't have left her the only one suspicious. Stefan didn't seem to trust him much either, but everybody else seemed oblivious. Mavis didn't want to think about any of this anymore, so she let her mind go blank, and she fell to sleep.

tvdtvdtvdtvdtvdtvd

She must have left her curtains open last night, because the burning in her eyes could only be coming from the sun. God, this so wasn't the wake up call she was hoping for. Bird calls would have been a whole lot nicer. Groaning and moaning she rolled herself out of bed and made her way to the bathroom.

Mavis was never one to be ready for a day of school, but it didn't mean she didn't try. Her school records could prove it, straight B's through the board. A look at the mirror though would say the exact opposite. She looked terrible; she had bags under her eyes, a crazy nest of hair, and an ugly scowl on her face. Definitely wasn't a picture perfect look; a quick shower could definitely change that. She did just that.

One quick shower later Mavis now sat in her room waiting for her clock to reach the time needed to leave. Elena did come to her room a minute ago to ask if she wanted a ride to school, but she said no. There wasn't much of a point in getting there early, so that was why she was waiting. It was quiet in the house at this very moment; everybody seemed to like getting places early. Mavis didn't seem much of a point in dilly dally. She just want to get to places when she needed to; no extra time needed.

She still couldn't wrap around her head as to why Stefan even questioned Caroline about her scarf. She knew he wasn't really interested in it, maybe he was interested in what was underneath it. Maybe Stefan thought Damon was abusing her, and if he did why wasn't he doing anything about it.

Who the hell just lets their brother abuse another human being. If Jeremy were to do that then she'd beat his a*. Now agitated by the thought, Mavis goes to walk to school hoping that some fresh air will calm her down.

tvdtvdtvdtvdtvdtvd

The fresh air didn't help, so here she was brewing in her agitation with yapping away about history. My god, couldn't he talk about something actually interesting. Apparently not. There was about five minutes left of class, and he was using every minute to drill his lecture into our heads. It obviously wasn't working from the uninterested faces all around the room.

Currently her eyes were on the back of Stefan's head, and it didn't seem to go unnoticed.

"Ms. Gilbert, it's apparent you might be jealous of your sister's relationship, but keep it out of the classroom." says while turning back to the board.

The giggles around the room grow when he receives a pretty little middle finger in return._ 'The douchebag.'_

Stefan turns to face her, and she takes the chance to mouth the words 'Need to talk'. With a nod he turns back to the front of the room. Elena looks back at the two, but not because she was worried she just wanted to see Mavis' reaction to 's comment. It couldn't have been more pleasing. Elena could always be entertained by one of Mavis' facial expressions, especially the current glaring she was send about the room. That was when the bell decide to ring.

Grabbing her things quickly, Mavis makes to be the first one out of the door, and she is. Just when Stefan walks out of the room she grabs his sleeve and she yanks him down the hallway. he looks back towards Elena only to see her give him a little wave, and he couldn't help but worry.

When the two make it outside by the tree and bench she finally lets go of him to glare up in his face.

"You want to tell me why you drag me out here?" Stefan asks confusedly.

A glare now permanently on her face she crosses her arms. "I want to know why your not doing anything about your abuse brother, because that can be the only reason why you were asking about Caroline's scarf _and_ why you seem to hate him. You better not try to lie to me, because if you do I hope you know Caroline's mom is the sheriff and I have here number...On speed dial. Start talking."

Shock was written across his face and he didn't seem to know what to say. Then his face became blank and guarded, and then Mavis herself was taken back. The transformation happened so quickly...so suddenly she didn't quite know what to make of it.

"I'm going to take care of it, okay? I just need a bit of time, and I'm not trying to make excuses. He's dangerous Mavis; you need to let me handle it."

She goes to argue, but the look on his face holds her back. He must have been really worried if he wasn't having his brother arrested then and there. What can he even do if the police can't even do anything.

"Whatever your doing better not involve my sister. I swear to god, if something happens to her because of the two of you...I will come after you. I will bring the sheriff in on this too. I don't know what it is about you and your brother, but I know your both trouble. I just don't know who is worse, so figure it out."

Mavis gives one finally glare and she quickly walks away without a single look back. She didn't want to see how he'd react to her words. She wanted her family safe and out of trouble, and she didn't think it'd happen with the Salvatore brothers around, especially Damon. Stefan she could see sticking around with little trouble, but not Damon he seemed to live for it with that look permanently on his face.

Back in the hallway Elena stops her. "What did you need to talk to Stefan about? It didn't seem like anything good from the way you dragged him out of the school."

"Oh, you know me. I was just threatening him with bodily harm if he were to ever hurt you. It seems like he'll be sticking around, so I went ahead and got that conversation out of the way." Mavis says as innocently as she could.

A hand on her heart, Elena looks at her with amusement on her face. "Look at you, taking your sisterly duties so seriously. I knew you loved me."

With a roll of her eyes, Mavis shoves her away. "Go to class you dork. Your too perky these days."

Mavis walks away with her sister's laughter ringing in her ears, and she hoped it'd always stay that way.

**_Look at this, we made it to chapter five. Major accomplishments people, especially for this little bookworm. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please like and review. Bye! :)_**


	6. Chapter 6

The day continued on and later in the night was the football game. Stefan was playing and Elena was finally going to quit cheer-leading. It was about time too, because everybody knew she wasn't motivated enough for it anymore. Which wasn't surprising since Mom was the one who looked forward to seeing her each match, and since she wasn't here anymore there wasn't much of a point in continuing it.

During parts of the school day Mavis took notice of the tension between Jeremy and Tyler Lockwood, and she hoped they wouldn't start anything at school, but boys will be boys. Sooner or later one of them was going to blow their casket, and she didn't want to be there when it happened.

At the moment she was home and getting ready for the football game. The only reason she was going was because Elena asked her to. She must have felt the blow of quitting would be easier if she had her "no bullsh*" sister backing her up. She wasn't wrong, because if anyone gave her crap someone would be getting a face full of Mavis, and not the fun kind.

So here she was lying on her bed waiting for Elena to tell her it was time to leave. She wasn't quite sure if she trusted Elena's driving, but there wasn't much she could do about it. Nobody trusted Mavis' driving, because of the fact she often got road rage. Who doesn't get mad when someones going ten miles below the speed limit?

"Mavis, you ready?" Elena says through the door of Mavis's room.

Pushing herself off her bed, she opens her door. "Lets get this over with."

tvdtvdtvdtvdtvdtvdtvd

Mr. Tanner was dead.

Everything seemed to go wrong tonight. First Caroline gets prissy about Elena quitting, but she gets over it quickly. Then Jeremy and Tyler _do_ end up getting into a fight, and Jeremy decides to swing around a broken bottle which should have cut Stefan. It didn't. Damon gets creepy with Elena, and thankfully Mavis gets rid of him pretty quickly. Finally Mr. Tanner ends up dead.

Mavis thinks Matt Donovan was the one who found him, but she wasn't sure. It didn't make much of a difference anyways. Her history teacher was dead, and she didn't really think it was an animal attack. What animal decides, hey lets go to the place full of loud, obnoxious people. They don't from what she's heard.

The only reason she didn't believe it was an animal was the fact that nobodies even spotted one near Mystic Falls. She doubts the supposed animal is even smart enough to keep itself hidden so well. Unless somebody finds solid proof then she wasn't going to believe any of the crap coming out of anybody's mouth. The timeline seems to weirdly line up with the Salvatore brothers' arrival.

tvdtvdtvdtvdtvdtvdtvd

It's been about a week since the school incident, and tonight was the Founders Ball. Guess who had to attend? Mavis did, and she knew she'd be forced into a dress. Even worse, her two siblings were fighting with each other over an old pocket watch. She understood why Jeremy wanted the watch, it was dad's and he felt like he deserved it. He did, but he didn't need to bite Elena's head off for it, and Elena should have just given it to him in the first place when she found it. That's why Mavis herself hid the watch from the both of them, and she wasn't giving it back until the stupid ball was over.

At the moment Mavis was watching Elena frantically look for the watch. She was about to head up stairs, but Mavis stopped her. "Hey, give it a rest. You know Jeremy doesn't have it, so don't go up there accusing him. Just tell Mrs. Lockwood you couldn't find it, I doubt she'd lose her sh* over it." Taken back by the language, Elena pauses for a second. Mavis' words must have gotten through her head, because she gives up and goes to the couch.

Aunt Jenna then decides to enter the room, and when she looks at the disappointment on Elena's face she questions them. "Okay, does someone want to tell me what's going on?"

Elena looks up, but she doesn't explain. "Not really, I still have to get ready for the ball. Bonnie's suppose to be coming over to help me."

She then gets up from the couch and she goes up stairs. Jenna's eyes follow her all the way up and she then turns them to Mavis. "Don't ask me. I don't really care about what has her in a mood. You think you could help me with my hair?" With an exasperated look on her face, she agrees and they go up to her room. Jenna pushes Mavis into the chair in front of the mirror, and she gets to work. Some curling and a mouth full of hairspray later, they had a finished product. Jenna had her try on some bold red lipstick, and she liked it, but she took it off anyways. The bold makeup wasn't really her style.

Satisfied with the final product she thanks Jenna enthusiastically, and goes to her room. Closing the door behind her she looks to her bed and she looks at the dress lying on it. It was a dark navy blue with wide silver embroidery on the neckline and hem of the dress. Looking forward to a night of more boredom she slips off her clothes and goes to put the dress own. Mavis almost dislocates her shoulder zipping the back up, but she didn't care. She didn't feel quite comfortable in the dress, and she wasn't ready for the stares. Grabbing her heels from the bottom of her bed she puts those on too. Mavis takes a deep breath, and she walks back down stairs.

The gasps she receives when she reaches the bottom of the stairs, causes her discomfort to grow. Now in the living room wide eyes and silence greet her. When no ones says anything she starts to fidget.

"Could you all please stop staring. You've all seen Elena in a dress, it shouldn't be different with me in one."

Still Elena, Bonnie, and Jeremy were staring, but it was Jenna who finally speaks up. "Oh honey, that's not it. It's just you never really dress up. It's nice to see you this way."

Mavis rolls her eyes. "Well you've all now seen me in a dress, congratulations. Jenna are you my ride for this thing?"

"Sure."

"Okay, I'll be in the car." With that said she left the house.

tvdtvdtvdtvdtvdtvdtvd

Jenna had just parked the car and the two women headed up to the front door. Greeting them was Mrs. Lockwood.

"Oh, don't you two look stunning. Mavis, its been so long since I've last seen you. How have you been?"

Mavis refrained from rolling her eyes.

"I'm fine. I think I'm going to head on in, and meet up with some friends." With that said Mavis leaves the two women behind. Distantly behind her she hears Mrs. Lockwood.

"I didn't think she had any friends."

Annoyance floods through her at the thought that even adults know about her "no friend" status. She would think the adults would have more important things to talk about then the dramas of a high school student, but apparently not. Looking around the room she noticed how little care she had for the people here. Nothing important was being said, and there wasn't much of a point in this event. This town seemed to be stuck in the past. The evidence is this party and the parties that with most likely follow it.

A waiter walks by and she takes a glass of sparkling cider. Some champagne would have been nice, but you had to go to the bar for it, and she obviously wasn't 21. She may act like it sometimes, but she didn't quite look it. Mavis now sipping at her drink walks over to the history displayed.

A few trinkets here and a couple documents there, and she was already getting a headache. Looking at one of the documents on the wall, she reads over a name that causes her to pause. It was Damon Salvatore's name. Under it was the name Stefan Salvatore. She knew there was probably a perfect explanation for this, because they couldn't be the same person. They'd be like 140 or something like that. They must have carried down the names or something traditional like that.

"Those were our great something uncles, but you probably figured that out on your own."

The sound of the voice right next to her ear causes her to spin around and stumble back. Standing before her was the first name she recognized from the piece of paper. Present day Damon Salvatore. She thought that Stefan would have dealt with him by now, but apparently not.

"What do you want, Damon?"

"No need for the disdain in your voice, I'm just look at this fine town's history. Just like you and everybody else." he says with an innocent look on his face.

"Well, why don't you do that somewhere else." with that said she turns back to the displays and she ignores him.

"Come on now, I'm just trying to be polite. Besides, Caroline is a bit of a bore and I'm sure you can relate." Damon is now standing next to her, and it doesn't seem like he's leaving until he gets a response he likes.

"Okay, since it's obvious you want something, why don't you spit it out." The two were now facing each other, and Damon sticks out his hand.

"Why don't we dance?"

Mavis was definitely not expecting that. The thought of dancing with him didn't sit well in her stomach. He was mostly likely abusing Caroline, and he was getting away with it. Maybe she could get him to spill something, but was it with the risk?

Yes...yes it was.

"Sure. Lets get our dance on." With that said she grabs his wrist and takes him to dance.

The song playing was nice, but her dance partner was ruining it. Where his hands were placed made her skin crawl. Where she once was standing now stood Stefan and Elena. They were staring and when her eyes met theirs, her expression was anything but happy. Elena's expression was covered in amusement, but Stefan's wasn't. His was worried, which was understandable. His girlfriend's sister was in the arms of his abusive brother.

Looking away, Mavis decides to get the conversation started. "So...how did you and Caroline meet?"

_Subtle...real subtle._

"Well if you must know...we were both in the Mystic Grill and we happened to fall into each others gaze, and then magic happened. You can probably guess the rest." he says with a wink.

Refraining from rolling her eyes she continues her questioning, but nothing is gained from it. By the time the song ends all Mavis has learned is that the two have had a lot of sex. It didn't sound healthy from what she was hearing.

Giving up on the interrogation she leaves just before the next song begins and goes over to Elena and Stefan, ignoring Damon's protest along the way.

"Hey, you two. Having fun?"

From the looks she got back in return she was going to take that as a no. Just then Elena looked at the same document Mavis did, and she seemed to find the same thing she did.

"Stefan and Damon Salvatore. Why are your names here?"

Not feeling up to listening to the same topic, She turns away only to see Damon and Caroline walking towards them. Not wanting to deal with him either she walked off, and went to find Jenna. Apparently it was going to be harder than she thought because she couldn't find her anywhere. Giving up on her search she leaves through the front door and she starts to walk.

It was starting to get cold, but she didn't mind it. She let her mind go blank as her legs guided her home. Even the thought of all the drama in the town caused her to stress, and she wanted a break. All the thoughts going through her head made her tired. Worry for Caroline, worry for Elena, Suspicious thoughts about Stefan, and the unwanted presents of Damon. Mavis didn't want to have to feel these things for these people, they shouldn't be her problem. It should have been her parents and everybody else's.

God, she missed her parents. She missed her dads lingering aftershave every time he hugged her, and she missed the smell of her mom's cooking throughout the day. She missed the presences of the two most important people in her life, and now they were gone. The way the two Salvatore brothers behaved two one another made her so confused. Where did the hatred come from, and why did it even form. They were family they should be treasuring what they have left, but they aren't. The way the two were against each other made her angry beyond words.

The thought of the two never brought good feelings. Nothing seemed to bring her good feelings anymore. She didn't know how to change that.


	7. Chapter 7

_Oh my love, I think I'm drowning_

_Take me down into the deep_

_Been so long since I've been found yeah_

_Won't you come, won't you come and rescue me_

She leaned her head back as the music went through her. She let the lyrics consume her, as the song continued on playing.

_Spend my morning just searching_

_Wondering down this road alone_

_Sleepless nights I'm left believing_

_That you'll come, That you'll come_

_Rescue me_

Just as the song was about to go to the next verse the bell for the end of class rang through the school. The song now ruined by the interruption Mavis ripped her earbuds out and she grabs her bag from the floor. With a heavy sigh, she leaves the classroom and she goes to her locker. Having to avoid the ignorant students in the hall herself, she's almost knocked off her feet from a shove in the shoulder. Thankfully someone catches her from behind, and when she turns around to thank them she's surprised to see Stefan.

"I didn't think I'd have to worry about two Gilberts falling for me."

Rolling her eyes she makes her comeback. "Really...you're making jokes now. You do know which sister your talking to right?"

"Yeah, I thought I'd give it a shot. You don't seem to like me anymore than usual, so that failed."

Rolling her eyes once again she starts towards her locker. She didn't really expect Stefan to follower her, but that's exactly what he did. Nothing was said between the two until they reached Mavis' locker. He was about to open his mouth, but Mavis holds up her hand stopping him. She opens the locker door, and she puts her stuff away as slowly as possible. Once she hears the expected sigh of annoyance sound beside her, she hides her smile and finishes putting her books away and grabs her bag. Slamming the locker door close she waves her hand signaling for him to begin.

Stefan rolls his eyes, but continues to say what he wanted to say. "I dealt with Damon. We don't have to worry about him anymore."

That was definitely not what she expected to hear, but it was music to her ears. She didn't quite know how to respond to that, but she gives it a shot. "It's about f-ing time. What took so long?"

With a heavy sigh he says, "You don't know how difficult Damon can be, just be happy he's been dealt with."

Finally finished dealing with _that_ Salvatore, she can now focus on figuring out some of Stefan's motives. Mavis didn't really think there was anything to worry about, but you could never be too sure. Guys were weird like that...now that she thought about it, girls were too.

Earlier this morning she heard Elena talking with Bonnie about going to the Grill with Stefan, and Mavis thought it'd be the perfect opportunity to drill him with some of her questions. This time she'd ask the serious ones.

Deciding to get that out of the way she goes ahead and asks Stefan. "Hey, do you think I could tag along with you and Elena to the Grill? I'd kill for a burger right about now."

Mavis could see the suspicion on his face, but he agreed anyways. The two then went to find Elena, and when they found her they all went to Stefan's car. At first Elena was confused as to why Mavis was with them, but she then saw it as a opportunity for the two important people in her life to finally get along.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Things were a bit awkward at the table. It was mostly because of the fact some old guy was reminiscing some of his good old days with Stefan. Why he thought Stefan was the same man from way back then completely threw her. Elena decided then to go to the restroom, but she doesn't leave without giving a warning to Mavis to be nice. The two teens now alone Mavis prepares for the interrogation.

"So...any plans after high school?" Mavis didn't know why that was the first question out of her mouth, but apparently Stefan wasn't fooled.

"Seriously, Mavis? I thought we were through with the interrogating. Why can't you just trust me? I'm not here to cause any problems, and I think you know that." Stefan says trying to get his words through to her.

She doesn't give a response back, instead she crosses her arms and leans back into her chair. She knew there was no point in questioning him anymore. He seemed completely devoted to her sister, and there was nothing wrong with that. If anything she was sort of glad that he was, because now she wasn't the only one looking out for her best interest. Maybe she could start worrying about herself.

With a sigh Mavis explains herself. "I just worry about her, okay? I'm pretty sure you've noticed she can be a bit naive. Not stupid-naive, but enough to worry about her. I've been taking care of her since preschool, and it's hard seeing her not really needing me anymore. Not since she's started dating you, and since you also care about her I'm making sure you'll be good for her and what she needs. And I know I'm rambling, but I'm trying to get across how much she means to me, and how important it is that you watch out for her." Cutting herself of before rambling some more, she waits to hear what Stefan has to say.

Obviously he wasn't expecting an explanation, but when he got one it explained why she was always so suspicious. She worried for her twin, and she wasn't used to not being needed. He knew she needed the reassurance from him, and he was going to give it to her. Mavis might not realize it, but he wasn't only going to take care of Elena's well-being. He was also going to try to take care of her's.

"Mavis, I swear to you I'll do what ever I can to care for Elena. Nothings more important to me, but I also want to take care of you." Mavis goes to interrupt, but he doesn't give her the chance. "I know you're going to say you don't need any help, but I know you do. I see it in your face every time you think no ones looking. Your lonely and I want to be there for you, so please let me."

Mavis didn't get why he kept trying to be friends with her, maybe it was because of Elena. For whatever reason he wasn't giving up, and Mavis didn't want to keep arguing about. If he was serious about it then she wouldn't mind having the guy as a friend, but if he wasn't...she didn't quite know what she would do.

"I don't know what you could possibly do, but if it keeps you off my back for even a little bit than fine. Go right ahead." Mavis says.

A smile grows on his face and he goes to say something, but he looks behind her and refrains. A sudden weight on her shoulders causes her to startle, and the chuckle that rings in her ear gives the person behind her away.

"Elena, I see your still a child. You can get off me now." Mavis says while turning her head with a sarcastic smile.

Going back to her seat next to Stefan she sends a pout in Mavis' direction. "Come on sis, you know you love me to much for that glare." A sigh was the only thing Mavis gave in response. She didn't know why she put up with her sometimes. You would think with a new boyfriend she'd have less time to annoy her, but apparently not.

"So what were you two talking about?" Elena ask curiously.

Not feeling up to explaining she gives the lead to Stefan. Mavis thought the guy could make up a better excuse than her. To get that across she pointedly stares at him, mentally telling him to get along with it.

With a quiet sigh Stefan explains. "We were just talking about how important you are to us, and how we were going to attempt to be friends for your sake. Besides we have a few things in common anyways."

With a look of disbelief on her face she looks over at Mavis. Probably not believing the fact that her sister would agree to any of that, but when Mavis nods her in agreement a smile quickly grows on her face. Mavis knowing exactly what will happen next prepares to mentally tune out the over cheeriness of her sisters voice. Guessing correctly that's what she does.

Mavis didn't quite know how this knew friendship was going to turn out, but she hoped she'd at least survive the experience.

_****So sorry it took me so long to post a new chapter. I had a bit of writers block the first part of the week, but the rest might have been me procrastinating. I know I was updating about everyday or every other day at the beginning of this story, but now for my sake I'll try to update at least once a week. Thank you for reading and don't forget to review.****_


	8. Chapter 8

Why Elena was participating in Caroline's "Sexy Suds Car Wash" Mavis wasn't sure, but if it kept her busy then why not. Mavis herself knew one of the two were going to try and force her to go, but thankfully her yearly allergies saved the day. Now she was home ready for some much needed relaxation. She's been stressing herself out way to much lately, but Mavis was never one to just lay back and watch TV. One thing that did help her relax though was organizing, and the one place in the house that needed organizing the most was the attic. That's where she was now, and she was decked out in her worst jeans and hoodie ready to get to work. She definitely preferred this over cooking.

To start off, she was going to hit the boxes piled around random areas on the floor. The first box she grabbed wasn't anything of interest, just some old china. Most of it was chipped anyways, so her parents must have kept it as a keepsake. The next box was filled with cookbooks, and the ones she liked she kept to the side to look at later. A few boxes later nothing else stuck out to her, and they either went in the keep pile or donate pile. She did find a journal written by some great-something uncle or what not. It looked like a interesting find.

It took her about an hour and a half, but the attic never looked better. Wiping her dust stained pants off she gets up from the floor and grabs her books. Taking extra care not to leave a trail in her wake she goes to the guest bathroom, and she sets her stuff outside the door and she takes a quick shower. She would have gone to her and Aunt Jenna's shared bathroom, but the guest bathroom was closer. How dust got into her hair was a complete mystery to her, but she scrubbed her scalp until she was satisfied it was clean.

She turns off the shower, and she dries herself off with her towel. The towel still wrapped around her, she walks to her room with her books in her arms. Closing the bedroom door behind her, Mavis puts her treasures on her bed and she quickly changes into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. Now criss-cross applesauced on her bed, she grabs the old journal and leans back on her pillows and reads.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

She sat there shocked. Her uncle had to have a few screws loose. Vampires? Witches? What did he think happened in this town? Mystic Falls wasn't anything special; definitely not enough to have creatures lurking in the night. Apparently that didn't matter though. One thing that did bother her was the fact that he knew the Salvatore's. He didn't really describe them or anything, but the way he talked about them had her suspicious. They had to be around the same age as the present day brothers, maybe she could find something about them online or in the library. She didn't know why she was so curious or why she was putting any trust into what was written on these pages, but she couldn't help it. She had this feeling in her gut that she couldn't explain.

Putting the journal on her bedside table she sees the time on her clock. Her shift at the Mystic Grill was about to start in 20 minutes. Pushing the journal's pages out of her mind she dresses for work and she starts her dreaded walk into town.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Saturday nights were always busy at the grill, so when she got home it wasn't until 11:30. Of course she let herself sleep in, just so her body could recharge. When she finally woke up at 12:00 she didn't expect anyone to be home, but to her surprise Elena was sitting in the living room with a distracted look on her face. When Mavis tried to get her attention nothing seemed to work, but she knew one thing that would.

She walked to the door and knocked on it. Opening it wide open she greeted the open air. "Hey, Stefan. What are you doing here?"

Just like she expected Elena jumped up and ran to the door, but instead of the expected happy greeting she slammed the door. Startled, Mavis jumped away from her. Holding her hands up Mavis questioned her. "Okay...you want to tell me what that was about?"

Instead of answering though Elena walks into the kitchen, shaking along the way. Mavis follows her, but instead of saying anything she sits at the island and waits. Elena still not acknowledging her, grabs a cup from the dish rack and fills it with water. The only sound being made was Elena's chugging. Sighing deeply she puts the cup in the sink and she sits down next to Mavis. Nothing is said between the two, and neither seems to know how to begin the conversation.

They sit there in silence for what seems like hours, but in reality only ten minutes. Mavis decides to get the ball rolling. "So, do you want to tell me what's got you all bothered?"

Elena looks up from her clenched hands and turns her gaze to Mavis. She was still conflicted with her decision, but if anyone could help her it was her sister. Knowing her, Elena knew she'd never be able to keep this secret from Mavis. Mavis had a way in finding out things; no matter how hard someone tried to hide it. Besides they may be twins, but anybody who knew them could tell Mavis was the oldest.

"This is going to sound weird, but what do you think of vampires?"

'You gotta be kidding me.'

Mavis really hoped it was only a coincidence that Elena was asking about vampires. She didn't want the journal to have the writings of a sane man. She wanted him to be insane, because if he weren't why would her parents have the journal in the first place. The voice of her father rings in her ears...the sounds of a story he once told. When Mavis was younger she remembered glimpses of a story dad would tell, always full of warnings. She never thought she'd have to take them literally. She didn't want to.

"You mean the pale, drinking blood, burn in sunlight vampires or Twilight vampires?" Mavis asks, annoyed with how ridiculous she was being.

"I mean the normal mythical vampires. Not Twilight. I just want to know how you'd react if...you know...if they were real." Elena says nervously.

'God, please don't let this be happening.'

Ignoring how nervous this conversation was making her, Mavis answers. "Well...if were going off of myth then they were once human, right? I'd obviously be skeptical, but I'd still give them a chance if they were only trying to survive. Now if they were going around killing people for the fun of it then I'd stake the crap out of them." Elena doesn't say anything to that. "Is there any reason why you asked that?"

'Please say no. Please say no.'

Elena's fidgeting was getting worse. Every second that passes the more nervous Elena and Mavis get. Just even the thought of vampires existing freaked Mavis the f* out, but if her sister was going to be involved with them so was she.

Elena grabs Mavis' hands, and she holds on tightly. "You have to promise you won't freak out, Okay? I don't know if I could handle you also freaking out at this secret, so please just try to stay positive...or at least calm."

Mavis breathes in deeply trying to slow down her frantically beating heart. Giving Elena a nod, and the promise to stay calm...Elena tells her. "Stefan and Damon are vampires. Before you say anything I know it sounds insane, but I'm telling the truth. You remember that old man from the grill who thought he knew Stefan? Well, he did actually know Stefan...in the nineteen-fifties. If were being specific 1953. I found this image in some newspaper, and I can show it to you later."

The pure shock running through Mavis almost causes her to let her hands fall from Elena's grip, but she stops herself just as quickly. Elena needed to get this off her chest; there wasn't time for her own freak out.

"I don't know what to do or how to process this. I knew you didn't really like them, but I ignore it and I did what I wanted. They know us now and they might be a danger to us, but I can't help but feel Stefan is different. All he's done is help me get over the loss of Mom and Dad, and I've noticed how he's been trying to help you too." The look of surprise from Mavis doesn't stop her. "I know I might not seem it, but I do pay attention to you. Anyways, how do I deal with this? How can I get over the fact that Stefan isn't human?"

Mavis goes to answer, but a knock on the door interrupts her. She gets up from her seat with a new weight on her shoulders. Elena goes to get up too, but Mavis stops her.

"I'll send them away; we still need to talk about this." Mavis says.

Leaving the kitchen she walks through the living room with her head practically in the clouds. Vampires were real and her sister was stuck in the middle of them. She couldn't seem to get a break. Now at the door, she doesn't bother to look though the peep hole and she swings it open. The words were on the tip of her tongue when she finally got a good look at the person in front of her. It was Stefan.


End file.
